Fanfic: Elementary
by Snivy or Aqua sni for short
Summary: I FORGOT TO WRITE THIS FIRST! DX noooo! who cares?
1. Meeting Lucas

WELCOME! I know I forgot about this but…just deal!

~START~ Sni POV

I put on my usual attire, *which changes in Fanfic: High* a long sleeve blue and white striped shirt, a pair of shorts, knee high black boots, and, of course, my favorite green bandana. Grabbing some dog food, I went outside, "Yo, Or, Shade, breakfast!" The dogs jumped with joy, Shady almost jumping on me!

I packed my lunch, grabbed my stuff, and headed to school. *yea, Sni walks and…rephrase time!* I heard a scream and ran towards it. Only finding a boy, about a year older than me wearing a short sleeve yellow and red shirt and shorts. "You okay?" I asked, catching his attention.

He looked up at me enough to where I could see that he had blue eyes, "Yea, I just used a bit of PSI and burnt myself." I smiled at him, it wasn't rare to see PSI users. This town had everything imaginable! It had PSI users, swordsman, ghosts, goddesses, vampires, pokémon trainers, and a lot more! Heck, my family had the weirdest I've seen. We could use PSI, be pokémon trainers, and even turn into and interact with animals! Just last week, I was a dang Nekomata! *twin-tailed cat*

"Well, that's not a surprise! C'mon, we can walk to school together!" I told the boy, "By the way, I'm Sni!"

"I'm Lucas."

We walked until we arrived at school. It turned out me and Lucas had the same teacher! We went to class and sat in our seats. "Today, we will study our multiplication!" the teacher told us. '_Great, I'm screwed! Stupid smart peoples school!' _I thought. "Pick a partner and study!"

"Hey, Lucas! Wanna partner up?" I asked my new blonde friend. He smiled and nodded.

"Sure! It'd be fun!"

After the day was over, I felt so much smarter! Lucas was very good at teaching, since he's a genius! We spent the day together, and I allowed him to live with me. "So, Mom and Steve! Can Lucas live like in the shed?" My mom agreed and I had company!...and a homework cheat!

~END~

LUCAS IS NOW A GENIUS! Hehe, soo dif from other stuff!


	2. The Abondaned Dog Of ADORABLE

Sni POV

"Class! Now? Can I have an hour more?" I complained. Lucas looked at me and sighed.

"Just c'mon! we can play at your house!" he told me. I nodded, even if I didn't like his answer.

The rest of the day seemed to take forever! We have to do some stupid Science Fair type thing. It makes no sense, but I'm paired with Lucas as always. "So…what are we gonna do?" I asked my friend.

"I don't know. We can find ideas at home," he suggested. I nodded; after all, he was the smart one! I needed a good grade anyway!

*REPHRASE TIME! Just so we got this clear, I bought Papi from the breeder!* The way home was frustrating! It was too hot. I hated it, that is, until I found this adorable puppy! Well, that's a lie; Lucas found the puppy! "Hey, Sni! Come look at this!" Lucas exclaimed, picking up the puppy.

"That is adorable!" I screamed and ran up to take the puppy from Lucas. "Do you think we can keep it?"

"Maybe," he replied, "Let's go to PetSmart and buy him stuff!"

After an hour of shopping, and me stuffing dog treats into my pockets; we finally had everything! "I'M HOME!" I yelled dropping my bags to the floor. My parents came in and the first thing they noticed was the dog. "This is a dog I found who has no owner but we're keeping him no and if or buts about it!" I explained quickly.

"That clears it up right?" Lucas asked, dropping the several bags from PetSmart.

"Yup!" I said, "Anyways…welcome home….Papi!"

"Papi?" my mom asked.

"Yes, Papi."

"Aw yea!" Steve said exclaimed and started dancing. I joined in and we danced around like idiots.

"You and your dad are SO similar!" Lucas told me, I laughed.

"I have his genetics, don't i?"

"FOOD!" Papi barked. I nodded and ran off, returning with many things.

"Lucas, read the checklist!" I said, feeding Papi and unpacking the food.

"Okay!" Lucas chimed. "Dog food, food bowl, dog shampoo, that can that makes food taste better, pet bed, toys, treats, collar (which is blue for now!), leash…dog house? Anyway, pet medicine, travel kennel, and…that's it!"

"Perfect! All done!" I exclaimed, "You are living inside! (which he doesn't!)" Papi barked happily and went to play with some toys we bought him.

"Well, that worked!" Lucas said happily.

That DID work. Until we got a call from the breeder. "Hello?" I answered, "Yea, we have him. Do you want him 'cause…really!? Well, I can go pick those up! Yay! I'll be there!"

"What?"

I smiled, "journey time!" With that, we walked out of there and left, Papi walking with a leash on.

~!~!~!

"So this is where he went!" The breeder smiled and looked at us, "Well, here are his papers." He then passed me some papers.

I looked at them and laughed, "Welcome to the family…Mr. Taco! " (A/N: XD that's all I can describe it with! XD) Lucas looked at me in confusion, then at the papers.

"Wow. That's pretty awesome! Who has a food for a last name!" Lucas said, smiling.

"A tasty one at that!" I told him, jokingly. I then looked at the breeder, "Thanks for letting us keep him! See ya later!"

"Have fun," He told us as we left.

~!~!~!

"Why does he get special treatment?" Oreo asked me.

"Easy! He is WAY more adorable. Admit it, Or!"

"Whatever, you just love dogs…"

"Which is true! Why else would I have you?" Right then, my mom came in.

"Sni, are you talking to the dogs again?"

"Yes, why?"

"We told you, you cant do that!"

I starting flailing my arms at her, "YOU DON'T KNOW ZAT! I CAN!"

"She can!" Shady barked.

"Not…Helping, Shade! SHE CANT HEAR YOU!"

"Crazy little…" My mom didn't even finish!

"HEY! GET OVER HERE!"

"CALM DOWN!" Lucas yelled from my room.

"GO TO SLEEP!"

"YOU GO TO SLEEP!"

"FINE! I WILL!"

"SHUT UP!" Papi barked at us, "IM TRYING TO DAMN SLEEP!"

I ran into my room, and I petted Papi, "Language, Taco!"

"That's a punishment?" Lucas asked.

I shrugged, "Well, yea! What did you expect?"

"…"

"Well?"

"Nothing."

"Okay then, Night!"

With that, we slept! :D

~END~

LISTENING TO BIT TRIP BEAT OST! It gives me potential to write! :P We will REVISE-ISH meeting a swordsman! NEXT TIME ON DRAGON BALL Z!...wrong thing! SORRY!

Lucas: END IT ALREADY!

Kay, fine!


	3. The Swordsman and The Muffin!

Sni POV…again…

"FIELD TRIP!" I yelled, walking onto the bus.

"Can we calm down? It's not that fun," Lucas reminded me, "We are going to a park."

"And?"

"We cant play."

"WHAT THE HECK IS UP WITH THAT!?"

~!~!~!

We arrived at the horrid park and were allowed to walk around…boring!

"So boring!" I complained.

"Well, whats there to do anyway?"

"I don't know!...hey, Luc! Lets find a bee hive and wait until we're stung!"

"Um…okay? Why are we friends…"

"Cuz you live in my house! C'mon! Get me a stick!" Once Lucas got me my stick, I poked the hive until something chopped the tree down! "HOLY CRAP! WHAT HAPPENED!?"

"I chopped it. Got a problem?" I heard a voice and looked up to a nearby tree. Atop of a branch was a swordsman. He had blonde hair, that was REALLY messy. He also wore a green tunic.

"Uh…hi? Who are you?" I asked.

"Toon Link, but only call me Toon. And who are you two?"

"I'm Sni!...and that's Lucas!"

"Cool, I guess." He then jumped of the tree, landing in front of us.

"We could use more guys in my house! And with that said," I grabbed Toon's sleve and started dragging him, "Lucas get a roommate! Come with us, Toony!"

"…What did you call me?"

"Toony, I already have plenty of other things in my head too!"

"Grr…fine! I'll live with you, BUT never call me Toony!"

"Okay then, what do I call you?"

"What?...i mean! Toon, what else?"

"Well, TL, T, Link-"

"NEVER CALL ME LINK! Just don't!"

"Fine, Cartoon, Swordsy, Swordsman-"

"Okay I get it, theres a lot of names!"

~!~!~

"IM HOME! AND I BROUGHT ANOTHER GUY!"

"Whats with you and guys lately?" My sister asked me.

"Nothing! I AM NOT gonna get a boyfriend though, so deal with it!"

"That's a lie, but okay!" Right then, Papi decided to come and see us all.

"I like anyone who's friends with Sni!" Papi greeted, which only I understood.

"What?" Toon asked, confused as heck! I just laughed.

"He said a friend of mine is a friend of his!"

"So, this is just a random question that popped in my head but…"

"What?"

"If you did end up dating, how would the do-"

"Papi."

"Okay, how would Papi react to that?" I only looked at him, disbelief in my eyes, "What? I'm not kidding!"

"He'd be one of my favorite people!"

I laughed nervously, "Uh, sure! But it won't happen!"

"What did he say?"

"He said, my boyfriend, who is never gonna exist-"

"That's what you say!" Toon and Lucas said in unison.

"Shut up! Anyways, that person would be one of his favorites."

Lucas looked at me, then at Papi, "So, how does he determine his favorites?"

"I'VE HAD HIM FOR A DAY HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KN-!"

"Well, Sni, of course, then her best friend, boyfriend-"

"Nonexistent." I said, glaring at the Chihuahua.

"Whatever! Lastly, friends and family!"

"What did he say?" Toon asked me.

"Well, he said its me, my best friend, nonexistent boyfriend-"

"LIES! I KNOW THE FUTURE!" Toon yelled.

"HOW!?"

"Easy! I go on the internet!"

"What?"

"Nothing, continue!"

"Fine, other friends and family! I still don't see how the internet told you the future!"

"Well, you write online."

"No I don't!"

~AFTER AN HOUR DO AND DON'T~

"WE ARE AT SCHOOL AGAIN!" I shouted then looked around, "Whats that smell? DID SOMEONE BRING MUFFINS?"

"What?" Toon looked at me. Then, a lady came by with muffins, giving each of us a muffin.

"MUFFINS!" I yelled and devoured the snack. I noticed Toon hadn't eaten his, so I decided to be like me a lot more! "You gonna eat it? OKAY I WILL!" I took his muffin and ate it.

"Im not eating it anymore!"

~End~

And that was the tale of the muffins!

Toon: WHAT!? IT WAS NOT ABOUT MUFFINS!

Shut it, Blondie!

Toon: you never said you'd call me that!

You didn't let me finish!


	4. Toon's future reading andsurprises

Third person POV

"Wait...what?" Sni asked, Toon, being the retard he is, is showing her how he knows the future.

"On the Internet! I'm telling you it's real!" Toon tried to tell her. "Oh and by the way, before we find more guys, which you will, we are gonna need lots of Oreos!"

"Why? IM SO CONFUSED!" Sni shouted.

"Just cuz...Oreos should always be in the house!" Toon really didn't want to explain much.

Lucas sighed, "She's never going to believe you..."

"Fine then! We'll bet! In college, if everything that I said is real, you owe me $50!" Toon smirked. And because of how smart he is now, he's right, she will owe him the money!

"Whatever, I'll play the stupid bet, just to prove something!" Sni smiled and went back to playing with Papi. "Yay! Good boy, you get...this sombrero!" She put it on the chihuahua and he looked very cute.

"Hey! It's Ness!" Toon exclaimed.

Sni was so confused, "Yea, I'm playing EarthBound...wait, YOU'VE NEVER HEARD OF THIS GAME HOW DO YOU KNOW NESS!?"

Toon smirked, "You'll see...in the upcoming future!"

Sni only rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I know you're lying T..."

"You will believe me one day!" Toon shouted.

|~|~|~|~Next week|~|~|~|~

Sni was walking to the store, by herself I might add. The guys were to busy to go with her, Lucas was doing homework and Toon was...who even knows! She stopped walking when she heard two word from the distance, "THE HECK!?" It sounded like a boy's voice too!

She sneaked into a bush near by and heard the boy screaming like crazy at something. He looked farmilliar...a red hat turned to the left, blue and yellow striped shirt, and a backpack...wait...that was Ness! From the video game! "Hey you! Isn't your name Ness?" Sni asked coming up to him.

"Uh...yea...how did you know?" You could tell he was very confused.

"I play EarthBound! You come from Onett too right?"

"Yea, that's where I live!" He smiled.

Sni nodded, "How did you get here?"

Ness thought for a moment before answering, "Well, I went back in time to see a friend of mine, who is a very weird person, and he told me of some 'awesome place of awesomeness' and those were his exact words before saying bye and 'I'll join you later kay?' and I ended up here..."

Sni laughed, "Well then, your friend lied, this place isn't that awesome!"

"I know, he is just super crazy..."

"If you need a place ago stay,you can come to my house!" Sni smiled.

"Do your relatives mind?" Ness asked.

"No, I am already housing a PSI user and a swordsman! And one is smart, the other thinks he knows the future! And your friend can stay when he comes too!" (A/N: was it hard to tell who the friend was? Do You know who it is now? I do!) Sni smiled.

"I'm home with T's groceries!" Sni yelled coming in.

Toon ran straight out of her room, "They're not mine! They're for later! Wait, the gummy bears are mine!" he took the gummy bears and imminently started eating, "Hey isn't that Ness?"

Lucas decided to come out of her room too, just so be natural...or whatever, "Hey Sni!...Oh hey Ness! It's been to long!"

"Hi Lucas!" Ness smiled.

Toon sighed, "I forgot Lucas was part of the Mother series!" Then he remembered something, "Ha! See Sni! I said you would know soon how I knew who Ness was! I know the future!"

"You still haven't proved anything yet!" Sni shouted from the kitchen. Toon rolled his eyes.

"I know I'm right! I can tell you everything!...from the future...almost everything!"

Lucas sighed, "You aren't really good at this Toon..."

Ness nodded, "I agree with Lucas! She isn't gonna believe you..."

"Well, screw it! She will!"

"No I won't!" Sni laughed.v

|~~|~END|~|~|~|~

Weird huh? Toon thinking he knows the future, and...Ness used to be our good friend as shown there and everywhere else here but that downfalled somewhere...I don't know the guys are all changed up! :D


End file.
